Fathered by Fury
by jedihobbitwizard
Summary: When Lily is taken from her SAT, she meets up with her father, Nick Fury, to investigate the Tesseract. Just when things couldn't get more confusing, she starts to wonder why she's recognized by then man who comes out of a portal made by the Tesseract.


I read in my testing site quietly, listening to the sound of pencils scratch, erasers rub, and students breathing. When you are tutored by high-class agents of a secret association, you get to finish tests early and enjoy the boring silence as other people lag on and on to finish their test. I breathe in and put my book down to stretch. I sit in the back of the room, where no one pays attention to and look around. The posters are covered with black construction paper, and the board shows the schedule. That clock on the wall taunts me with deciding when to end or not. This is taking forever, but I've been taught to be patient and breathe in and out.

Another perk about finishing tests early is that your less likely to fail. My hair is in my face as I sit back in my chair and fiddle with my nails, picking them off one by one, until they are little stubs against my skin. I hear the teacher shuffle around the room to collect the SAT's when I hear the door open. Now, I am not one of those easily distracted kids who instantly burst their heads up and follow the poor kid who is stared down until he reaches the teacher. I continue to read when the supervisor for my site, gets an excuse slip from the person and calls out a name for pick up.

"Lily Fury." She called. I feel eyes go to me, and put my book down. She walks over as some people go back to their tests, but some still watch me.

"Your leaving early honey." She said. I nod and take the paper from her hand, and stand up.

I look to the girl next to me and she looks up from her book and smiles, and I smile back, though we don't know each other.

Ms. Bel gets my small purse from the front of the room as I walk down the aisle to the door. Someone sticks their leg out in front and I trip. Oh hello floor. Nice to see you to.

"What a loser." The guy says and the room chuckles. I get up, my face red and walk to the front of the room and grab my purse before walking out the door.

The hallway is long and brown, much similar to my hair. It's like really light bark, like on the young trees you see in yards.

Against the walls are the white lockers that really pop against the brown wood. I approach one and put in my combination: 25-45-31, and open it, taking out my jacket and closing it carefully, not wanting to disturb test takers. I walk by various doors that either say:

'We are done!' or 'shh. Test inside.'

When I reach the end of the hall, I look to the front of the school to see Maria waiting for me.

She is sitting on the bench, her boy-short black hair on top of her kind face, with a Bluetooth in her ear. She turns to me and stands up as I approach her. She puts her phone in her back pocket and nods her head at me.

"Sup kid?" She greeted with her hands in her pockets. I could tell she was wearing her shield uniform under her jacket, mostly to cover the logo.

"Hey Maria." I said. She smiled and poked my shoulder playfully.

"Where's dad?" I asked her as we walked out of the school.

"He's going to meet us somewhere. He told me to pick you up from school so you could come with." Maria said as we approached her Volkswagen.

"Are Coulson, Clint, and Nat going to be there?" I asked, opening the door.

"Well, Nat is on a mission right now, but Coulson and Barton are going to be there." Maria said. She drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway, the car silent with no speaking.

Soon, it comes to my attention that we are in the middle of nowhere.

I take out my earphones and look to Maria.

"Um... Where are we going exactly?"I asked her.

"Fury wants us to meet him at a rest stop coming up. We are going by helicopter to a research site where Coulson and Clint are." Maria explained.

"Oh." I said. I see a small bundle of buildings with benches there, and Maria turns into it and parks.

"Well, it seems that we are early, which is good. I planned for us to be early." Maria said, and reached in the back and pulled out a shield uniform like hers.

"Now Lily, I love you, but honey you can't go looking like that. Go to the bathroom and change. I brought my spares. Hope they fit." Maria said and smiled.

I give an annoyed but humored look to her and open the door, taking the clothes.

When I shut the door, I walk to the restrooms, and into a stall. I change, neatly folding my school clothes, and brush my hair, plaiting it into a French braid on the back. I notice my blue eyes for the first time today, and see how well they match with my light brown hair. Tying my hair with the rubber band, alone in the bathroom, I start to hear the sound of helicopter blades growing outside.

'Lily! They're here! Come out!" I heard Maria call.

"Coming!" I said, my voice echoing in the bathroom. I pick up my clothes and walk out to see my dad.

When I got out, I saw him waiting, his eyepatch and everything, standing with Maria. My dad, Nick Fury, is works for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Divisonal, but he calls SHIELD for short. I honestly don't know how I am related to him. I look nothing like him, but I must look like my mom(though I've never met her).

"Lily!" He said and I put my stuff down and hugged him.

"Hey dad." I said and looked at Maria.

"Come on girls let's go. We have a long trip ahead of us.' Dad said and I got in the helicopter with my iPod and phone in hand, along with books Maria packed for me.


End file.
